Underground mining requires support of the roof and walls of the mine to prevent injury due to rock bursts. Several materials have been used for this purpose, including shotcrete, wire mesh, and sprayable liner compositions. Both shotcrete and wire mesh are somewhat difficult to handle and apply in the underground mines, more particularly in deep mining applications. The application of shotcrete/gunite is labor intensive, and the linings are generally brittle, lacking in significant tensile strength and toughness, and prone to fracturing upon flexing of the rock during mine blasting. In addition, shotcrete/gunite generally develops its desired strength of about 1 MPa only slowly. The sprayable liners that develop strength quickly are often toxic during spray application, whereas liners that have low toxicity during spray application are often not tough enough and generally require more than four hours (at ambient temperature without application of heat) to develop the minimum strength desired to be useful in the mining environment.